1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a projector more particularly to a projector comprising an illumination means, a collimating means and a controllable transmissive type display valve such as a LCD valve.
2. Discussion of the background
LCD projectors, for example when used as a TV set, are known and can be realized by a projector system having a lamp, light valves, optics and a screen. The light valves are realized, for example, by a LCD valve as in the "Sharp TFT LCD projector XV-P3". The light valve, ie, the LCD valve, includes a transparent means, where the transparency can be controlled as a function of the light intensity to be displayed by the projector. Further, the light of the lamp is characterized by the luminance and also by its color spectrum. This color spectrum depends on the luminance or the intensity of the light. Said luminance may change with the life time or operating time of the lamp. This in turn means that after a certain period of time, light luminance and therefore light color spectrum changes, which results in different image colors of the TV set. Todays projectors therefore have a manual adjustment function to change the image color by an user. But usually the user does not want to adjust the LCD projector of his TV set each time when he uses said TV set.